leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* April Fools' Day 2017 skins |Latest = March 7th, 2017 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V7.5 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * * * * The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) PVP.net Legend of the Poro King * Legend of the Poro King: Portal Party is coming soon to PBE. Replay Systems ;Features * Highlights noteworthy sections (VOD style). * Records clips into video format that users can keep indefinitely. * Only stores games from the most recent game version (patch). League of Legends VPBE Items ;{ii|Doran's Shield}} * Cost reduced to from . * Health regeneration changed to 50% of base health regeneration from 6 health per 5 seconds. * Basic attacks deal an additional 5 physical damage to minions on hit. * Unique Passive: Gain an additional 200% base health regen for 10 seconds after taking damage from an enemy champion. * Unique Passive: Blocks 8 damage from single target attacks and spells from champions. Upcoming Changes ;Pentakil 2nd Album * Praeco has tweeted out a small teaser for the next PENTAKILL album. He also noted that the vocalist on the track is Jorn Lande.Pentakill 2nd Album 01Pentakill 2nd Album 02 * Previews of the album were also played during the concert at League Fest.Pentakill 2nd Album at League Fest ;Mid-Season Update - Tanks *Target classes: Vanguards and Wardens. *Goals: ** Itemization changes of an unknown scale. ** Reduce the availability of damage and stat-ball-tankiness to tanks - instead giving them more conditional/interactive tankiness. Sion was used as an successfully implemented tank, due to his threat being ever-present but fully interactive. ** Allow tanks to feel good using their damage mitigation tools, as well as scale well building tank items. It may be necessary to outright prevent or handicap damage purchases on tanks (although no directly, e.g. removing AD/AP scalings) - but the hope is that tanks will want to build tanky if the other changes are successful. *Target champions: The Generalists (i.e. those with no unique identity). *Scope: 3 high-scale updates (comparable to and ). **Aside from minor quality of life changes, there's unlikely to be any low-scale updates this time around. Internal statistics and player feedback from previous low-scale changes has been overall poor. *Confirmed candidates: , , *Confirmed excluded: ** - Her upcoming update (soon) is moving her into the Diver (Fighter) class. **Due to being in the VGU queue: , (Coming Soon), and **Due to being considered unique/modern enough: , , , , and *Probable exclusions: , and *Potential candidates: , , , , References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed